Maximum Ride: The Forgotten Book
by XNightmareDressedLikeDaydreamX
Summary: Emma is just like Max and the others. So is her the guy that helped her escape the factory. Emma meets Iggy and had feelings for him but turns out it is a totally different feelings then she expected. Taylor becomes something to her but what? Read to know
1. New Guy and Trust

Prologue

Dark cage no food, only one bottle of water. To them I'm a lab pet, and honestly I am. I've heard the scientist talk about the others, and another one in the same building as me. That means I am not alone, that is the only thing that keeps giving me hope. When I get the chance I will escape. In that result I will help the other one in the building escape. My wings are confined in the cage, I feel contaminated when they are in my body. They've not been washed in at least a month. Everyday Joe walks in I hope it's time to take me out of here. Not a chance, I swear my hopes are about up!

Chapter 1

_1 month later_

"Jeb, I have told you no five times."

"Joe, think about it. We add your two to the flock; we would have power over the world." I was assuming this was Jeb.

"No, either the girl or guy will be leaving the building." He argued.

"Fine," he said, and the door closed.

I sat there thinking, the other one is a guy. One girl and one guy, surly they wouldn't do that for purpose reasons. He is probably all special and everything since he doesn't have to be in here, where I am. Then I heard doors open again, and then suddenly they closed. No one talked and my heart pounded as if I was a cheetah running through the forest after my prey. Was this the end of my life?

Someone walked past leaving there shadow go across my body. I heard a shatter, and then I knew it I was no use to them anymore. I waited for them to come get me and kill me. Nothing happened for another five minutes until some legs came in front of my cage. I heard the key in lock turning unlocking until I heard the click.

"Be very quiet, we need to get out. Some man told me to come get you and leave. He said there should be an escape hatch right about there." He pointed to a large square with a handle on top of the ceiling.

My life was now depending on a guy I just met.


	2. Twins Reunited!

Chapter 2

We climbed out and we reached the roof. I looked at him and me. He was wearing a white polo, and some dark jeans. His shaggy black hair was brushed and he had piercing blue eyes. His wings were spun out, and the color was magnificent. They had obviously just been cleaned. I on the other hand had just a t shirt and sweats. My strawberry blonde wavy hair and been put in a rubber band I had been able to snatch of the floor. My blue eyes were blinded by the light. I was looking down then a shadow came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." He said, with putting his arm out to shake my hand.

"Hello, my name is Emma," I said shaking his hand. When I let go there was a shock like feel to my hand. He looked weirdly at me and his hand. Did he feel what I felt?

"So, I have a feeling we only have a couple of seconds till they find us." He said.

"No, they haven't even sounded the alarm yet." A girl called. Her wavy brown hair flowed while her wings relaxed and came into her body. One by one 5 more came, they looked just like us. Taylor walked right in front of my view of the boy with reddish blonde hair with blue eyes. He looked alto like me, and it appeared as if he looked right at me. I stepped out from behind Taylor, and looked at the 6.

"You are the others! The one Joe and Jeb talked about, and I am Emma."

"I am Taylor, you look just like us. I mean wing wise."

"I am Max; this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. How do you know Jeb?" She asked.

"He was talking to Joe, our creator, this morning. Saying if Joe was to add his two, Taylor and I, they could have so much power."I replied

"We should probably get out here. There is a cave somewhere near here, and I have a feeling it may be too high for them to find us." Fang said. Fang had dark black hair and dark eyes his skin was olive like color. I stared at Iggy mostly though, and I knew he felt my presence staring at him. He smiled, and looked over to where Max was talking.

"So, Taylor and Emma do you know how to fly?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Yes," Taylor said with a smile, as If he thought he was better than me because he could fly. He was but you seriously don't need to show off.

"Well then, Taylor grab Emma's hand and just fly and guide her through the sky until we can teach you." Max explained. I looked at my hand which was already hostage by 'Mr. Hot Stuff'

We got out to a good start. I felt the air run through my hair and adrenaline ran through my veins. I jerked Taylor, in result he said, "I think you got it." I didn't have it, at all. I fell straight down as if the only thing that kept my body in the air was him. I spun around going down and I tried to scream but I was too scared to even do that. I fell and fell; this was the end of my life. I depend on a guy I just met and now life was coming to get back at me. As I thought I was almost about to hit the ground and have my life be over. Taylor was swooping down after me, and I then could scream help. Though I could have sworn by the time I yelled help I was dead. I felt the sharp pain on my right wing. I looked up to find Taylor's face looking at me. I looked at my right wing; there was a branch that was at least 5lbs. lying on the top of it. I was so mad at this Taylor guy it was his fault that I had fell.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. Max!" he called out.

"What in the world happened?" She asked looking with an evil glare.

"I let go of her, and I'm so sorry. I think she broke her wing though." He said.

"Iggy! Come get her, and then Taylor can help her fly."

"No, please let Iggy take me to the cave." I asked. Yes, I trusted the guy that was blind more than Taylor.

"It's cool with me!" Iggy replied too quickly with a smile. Soon Taylor had gotten the branch off of my wing. I held on to Iggy's hand it was soft and warm, welcoming is what someone might call it. I never jerked but Iggy jerked me then turned to look back at me and smiled. I smiled back; I felt a small tingle inside me. I looked out at the others up ahead. Taylor was flying back-words and watching Iggy, and then he looked at me. I gave him a glare, and he started to go straight. God he is such an air-head. Oh, look at me I'm so strong, I think everyone loves me; I always get the girl I want. Oh, I just liked to get a hold of his neck. Angel turned and laughed at me, or was laughing at what I was thinking. Did I not mention she can read minds.

I was looking back into the past. I saw the doctors and another experiment on the table in the room. I was wondering what they were doing until I saw a bright light blast, and I saw reddish-blonde hair. Was the guy I was holding hands there at the same factory as me. It was a while back so it could be possible.

"Wait, Iggy! Lift up your hair." I demanded, stopping in the middle of the sky. He looked weirdly in my direction. I did it for him; I saw the same mark that was on the guy as the table. He lost his sight that day in the same building I was in.

"Iggy, you were there. You were the one on the table. You… are… my… twin!" I said


	3. Razors and Powers

Chapter 3

As everyone was in the cave standing with expressions of confusion I tried to explain over and over again what happened. I touched all of them letting them see into my mind as I allowed them. (Yea that was my power) I all showed them the flashback that I had when we were flying to this very cave. Soon enough everyone got it and I was welcomed into the family of the flock. Little did I know that this meant some rules, and I'm not a good rule follower. I was to be in bed by 11, according to Iggy. I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend, according to Iggy. According to Iggy I wasn't allowed to do really anything. Now that he knew he had a little sister, I was a top priority to him. He knew when Taylor was around and didn't like me around him because of what happened with my wings.

Soon my stomach growled and I was hungry. I may have been fed poorly in the factory but at least I was fed. Soon everyone felt what I did. Gazzy was moaning every five seconds. Then Max was talking about flying off to get food but it would be the usual scraps, and out of a trash can food. This was irritating to me, because this girl needs good food not old and with mold. No one had money so this was going to have to work. They were bout to take off when Taylor came back. I honestly didn't even know he left. He pulled out two $10 dollar bills. Everyone was then off, even Iggy. Just Taylor and I left with nothing but awkward silence.

It was then when just one little look towards him that I saw the sorry in his eyes. I tried to think of what to say but I was puzzled and became in deep thought. I looked back to where he was sitting but I saw he was gone. I looked around gone! I wanted to scream his name to see what was wrong but I couldn't speak up. I felt teardrops come from my eyes, and then I thought about what could have happened. Did they find us? Was I going to be next? What will happen to him and me? What about the flock…my twin? I tried screaming to the top of my lungs.

"TAYLOR! TAYLOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" No reply, except for the tiny sound of birds flying by. I cried more and more. Then I heard footsteps I looked and there stood Taylor scared to death.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? I heard you scream I flew down here as fast as I could." He said walking towards me. I ran to him and hugged him. He smelt like the mountains.

"I thought something happened to you. I was scared of um… losing you." I hesitated the last part but I let it come out of my mouth.

"Emma, don't worry about me. All I want is for you to be safe." He said. Then I felt it. Something like a spark or something in my heart lit up. I backed away quickly.

"Um, yeah so as long as you're good I'm okay. So see you later," I said walking towards where I sat before.

"Oh, come on Emma, I know you felt that too."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I will tell you now I didn't feel something." I said. I wasn't lying it was the truth. I didn't feel something, I did feel my heart jump, as if we were in love. Emma get real! I said to myself Taylor and you in love? Ha funny.

I sat down and looked at the ground. There I saw a sparkle in the ground a small little sparkle that wouldn't have been noticed if you didn't look for something to keep you out of boredom. I got on my knees and wiped the dust off the top to try to dig it out. Taylor, I am assuming, saw what I was doing and came to help out. He got on his knees and started to do the same thing. Soon I was able to pick the small rock out of the ground it was a rose quartz. It was pretty, and had that certain sparkle when you hit the sunlight just right.

"That's what your eyes do when they hit the sun." He said. I shoved him. He lost his balance but not much to make him fall. I pushed him over but in result I also lost my balance. I fell right on top of Taylor, and let me just say I WAS EMBARRASSED! Then to top it off I heard someone walk right behind us. I turned to find Max standing right above us.

"I won't tell Iggy, but do know that someone else will. I suggest you find another hide out if y'all are going to do whatever you call that." She said. I turned my head to look back at Taylor.

He smiled, and was saying "No, is not like that. She just fell after she pushed me." He said. I looked back towards Max.

"Yea, like I said not going to tell but don't let anybody else see." She disagreed. Then walked off, and I looked back at Taylor. We sat there for a second and I got up.

"We need to go. Iggy will freak if he finds out about what just happened. Wither it was accident or not." I said. I held my hand out to him and he grabbed it. I helped him up and then that was even more awkward because he never let go until I looked down at my hand. We walked up to everyone at separate times just to look casual. They were able to get 5 cheeseburger meals, and 7 chicken sandwiches. Fang, Iggy, Taylor, and Gazzy all sat together. While Max, Angel, Nudge and I sat together. I felt someone watching me. I turned and Taylor quickly looked back at the others. I turned back and Max was giving me and him both a stare. I couldn't believe it I was being treated like a rare diamond by both my brother and Max. I hated this!

After we ate Nudge asked if she could braid my hair. I allowed it, and Angel came over to help. I felt like a princess while being pampered. I closed my eyes and imagined what life would be like if I was never tested with. I wanted things differently than how they were. I opened my eyes and Angel stood in front of me.

"I think I know what she needs Nudge." Angel called.

"Are you thinking what I am?" She replied. I sat there being confused. Angel nodded.

"Well let's see, if we can get Taylor to drop her off at the waterfall on the other side. We might be able to do it." Nudge was nodding her head while talking.

"She can't wear those clothes." Angel said.

"I could lend some extra things and Max could just lend whatever I don't have."Nudge said.

Soon they had Taylor over at my side. I had some kind of backpack on and Taylor was told to take me somewhere. I had no clue where either. Angel and Nudge were coming too, and that's the only reason why I was agreeing to go. Soon we set off, and I was completely freezing. Taylor handed me his jacket when we landed. We walked a couple of miles and I was almost to the point to pass out. Taylor carried me on his back some of the way. Finally we had reached the end of our trek.

I was turned around and was amazed at what I saw. It was a waterfall but when you touched the water it was warm not freezing. Taylor was told to leave, he did as told and soon I was pushed into the water. It felt so good, and what imagined earlier was turning true. I was finally going to be able to be clean for once. I took off my clothes and was thrown some shampoo and conditioner. I rinsed and rinsed and rinsed my hair till it felt like silk. I was handed a small mini towel and it was probably the only one they had. Then Nudge handed me something, I looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked

"A razor, haven't you ever seen one?"

"No, I was given only 5 minutes to take a shower."

"What! Okay so, um take the razor and you shave your legs." She showed me. I did the same thing on my whole leg and my other leg. I looked at my legs there wasn't any more hair. I was amazed, and when I washed my legs off they were like silk.

"Now do the same underneath your arm." I was soon cleansed, shaved, and everything else you could possibly ask for in my situation. Oh and then to top it off my wings were clean! I opened the bag and saw a whole new thing of clothes; a bra, panties, pants, tank top, and a shirt.

"Thank you." I said. Then I got dressed and I felt like a totally different person. The pants were the perfect fit and everything else was a little small but not much.

Taylor walked up when Nudge was brushing through my hair. Angel went with him so that he wouldn't get lost. Nudge was finished and already walked over to Taylor and Angel. I got up off the ground and walked over to them. Taylor's mouth was wide opened, I blushed, and well Nudge and Angel they giggled like a small 4 year old. Taylor had something in his hand but kept it behind him not allowing me to see it.

"Thank you both so much!" I said to Angel and Nudge.

"Eh, don't mention it. Don't forget to thank Max either she gave you some of the clothes too." Nudge spoke.

"Your welcome thought you could use it." Angel said. They both walked off leaving me and Taylor behind.

"You, look amazing Emma." He said hesitating each and every word.

"Thank you." I said blushing. I'm sure my face was as red as a brick house. We stood there in the most awkward silence you could ever ask for.

"I know you felt it!" he said.

"What, are you talking… oh earlier." I said.

"Don't lie to me Emma…," he was ranting on and on then I said it.

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Fine, I felt it okay! There I said it are you happy?" Then he came up and gave me a small peck on my lips.

"I really like you Emma. Probably more than I should."

"Same here, but we have one problem… my brother, Iggy, you know him right? Oh and let's not forget Max!"

"We can work it out. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes as long as its with you." He said.

"You're so corny," I smiled and said. Then we looked at each other in complete silence. Till it was ruined!

"Okay love birds, we have exactly 1 minute to get you back or Iggy is coming to look for all of us." They flew from the waterfall to the cave leaving me and Taylor helpless. I was slowing him down, and know my brother was going to come after us. Soon we were up in the air but not with out difficulty. We arrived just in time when Max was counting to one.

"Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy, there back! Did you bring some food?" Max asked with a grin.

"Um yeah, here it is. Only found one fruit for each of us. Taylor and Angel already had theirs." Nudge spoke out. So that was our cover we were going to collect food and let me have somewhat of a shower.

"Taylor went with you?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, but I got to talk to you." I said. I was going to tell him. It was going to be tonight, or else I would chicken out later.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"I want you to know something."

"Continue,"

"Taylor and I are going to be a couple." I said quickly closing my eyes. It was silent, too silent. I opened my eyes to find Iggy talking but nothing was coming out. I turned around the same thing with everyone else except Taylor. I closed my eyes again and then I could hear everyone.

"I won't allow it! Not until he proves how much he cares for you!" That was the last thing I heard for the whole night. No other words stuck in my head repeating except those 14 words.

I won't allow it! Not until he proves how much he cares for you!

I won't allow it! Not until he proves how much he cares for you!

I won't allow it! Not until he proves how much he cares for you!

How was he going to prove how much he cares for me? That's when the tears came and I cried myself to sleep.

**A.N: I know haven't posted in while and last few chapters were short so hope this one makes up for it. **

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the Characters In Maximum Ride**


	4. Spying and Kisses

I woke up and no one was around. I walked over to the small human made, as of last night, fire pit. The ashes had sat in a small circle replacing the fire. I felt someone watching me from behind. I turned around and got up to look around to find anyone or an intruder. No one was there I turned back around, walked back to where I sat before and saw small words written in the black ash pit. Someone managed to get a couple words out to me and I knew who it was… Taylor. I read it over and over trying to get words right. _ Watchjall lonight 10:00,_ no, that definitely was wrong um… _waterfall tonight 10:00._ I looked around no one was in sight. I grabbed the stick that was used and scribbled out the words written in the pit. 

**5:00**__

I was nervous about tonight with Taylor. What If we were to get caught, what if we told each other not seeing each other is what was best. I was so nervous when I was walking next to Iggy and Max I ran into Taylor. Max took me by my arm and escorted me the opposite way from Taylor. I was the rare gem that no one could touch, look at, or even talk to. I ate lunch in silence no one walked by or even looked at me. I never got the chance to talk to anyone because no one talked to me at all. Either they felt sorry for me or in Max's case never even liked me. Iggy tries to speak to me but all I do is blink and he knows I can't hear him and stops talking.

**1 Hour Later**

Max started watching me because Iggy went to go hang with Fang and Gazzy. I didn't feel very left out because Angel and Nudge started talking to me. They don't particularly like Max and Iggy right now; they are against what Max and Iggy think is right. They think the least Iggy could do is let Taylor and I talk, and consider us dating after the fact. No one wants to stand up to Iggy so no one shares their opinion. Max took everyone out to go walking leaving me, the rare gem, alone. I heard someone come in so I hid behind the rock where I fell on top of Taylor.

"Fang, what do I do man?" Iggy's voice echoed in to the cave.

"Iggy, she is old enough to date. You can't protect her all her life." Fang said. Thank You Fang! I guess I was so happy my foot decided to flip causing the gravel underneath my foot to slip.

"You're not saying this because Max said the exact opposite last night; are you? I mean just last night you were sucking each other's faces according to Gazzy."

"Hush, someone could hear you. No one needs to know"

"Okay, first of all no one is in here and why not tell anyone?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Max is all I got to say. She says that the flock might think that with me as her boyfriend she will get distracted when in a fight."

"Whatever floats your boat Fang. I still don't know what to do about Emma and Taylor."

"I realized something. I didn't want to say anything, but…" Fang trailed off.

"What?" Iggy asked impatiently.

"Well, Taylor watches Emma before he eats and if she still looks hungry he won't eat and then very cautiously and without being known gives the food to Emma. It's like he is waiting to see if she is full and if she is then he will eat but if not he gives her the food…" Fang was ranting on like it was completely true, which I knew it wasn't. I mean if it was then he would have gave me food from when… oh wait he did. What about this morning, I mean… apparently there was another breakfast plate after my stomach growled. Taylor was nowhere to be found until a couple minutes later and his stomach growled like he never ate… that… day.

"Fang I get it okay! You think keeping them apart is wrong because he cares about her. I'm worried that he will break her heart. I can't let her go through that." He said.

"Look I know, but you won't be able to protect her all your life." Fang said then there was silence for a while.

Iggy mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then spoke out, "Okay, I'll let them and I'll announce it tonight.

"Well, why not tell them when they get back, well Taylor at least. Emma already knows… right Em?" Fang asked. My cover was blown. My foot was bad luck; I can never spy on anyone with this leg. I popped up from behind the rock like it was something you could do just casually.

"Hey guys," I spoke out.

"How much did you hear Em's?" Iggy asked.

"Truth," I asked. Fang nodded and I opened my mouth, "well… all of it."

"You say anything about Max and I and Max will hurt you. Just for a reference," Fang said.

"Okay, but Iggy please tell Taylor he won't speak to me cause of what you said. He won't even wave. He listens to you and knows that his chance is blown if he was to disrespect you."

"You want me to tell him after you eavesdropped on us? No thank you," Iggy said.

"I will," I said.

"You just said he still wouldn't unless he heard it from someone other than you. I'll do it; you and him seem to really like each other so I'm not stopping you. Neither will Iggy even though he may despise the guy as of right now." Fang spoke up. I nodded as my reply at least Fang was doing the right thing. We all three sat in silence; I grabbed a small thin stick and started drawing in the sand or dirt whichever it was.

When the rest flew into the cave I ran towards Taylor and Max tried stopping me and despite my broken wing I flew right over her, which was a really bad mistake because it only been one day since I broke it and even if we healed fast it still hurt like Hades. Taylor came to the rescue and caught me before I was able to hurt myself… again. I smiled at him and I didn't care anymore I gave him a big smile then leaned in towards Taylor and kissed him. Angel and Nudge gasped with awe, Max growled and I think I even heard a whistle.

"Uh-hum, Taylor," Fang spoke Taylor pulled back away from our lip locking.

"I wanted you to know that I will approve of you dating my sister, but you break her heart I will break your whole body."

"Well then you might want to break someone else because that won't ever happen."

"Let's hope not," Iggy said. He was mumbling to himself but no one caught what he said. Everyone dispersed leaving Taylor and me behind. Taylor went and got something out of a small bag. He held it behind him and walked up to me. He showed me a small silver chain the end held the small stone we found behind the rock.

"I know it isn't much, but it's all I had. Thought it would remind," he was ranting. This boy never shut up did he, I thought quickly the only way to shut him up was to kiss him so that's what I did.

"You talk way too much, but," I said until he used my own strategy against me.

"Thing we have in common." He spoke. I looked at his eyes and saw through him like a clear polished glass. He wasn't lying when he said he won't hurt me, but Iggy and Max are still testing him. They're stupid, over protective people.


	5. Set Ups

AN: I am back like I promised. Here you go :D

Taylor P.O.V

I couldn't believe this. Iggy trusted me with Emma, the girl I fell in love with by first sight.

"Come on, you need to eat," I spoke to Emma.

She looked surprised and spoke back, "No, you need to eat. I heard all about you not eating till I do, if you don't I WILL FORCE you! Love You!"

"Maybe I should stop eating then,"

"Na, I get Max to, she is probably way better at it than me."

"Okay, okay, I will eat," I surrendered.

"That's what I thought," She grinned and I grabbed her hand walking over to the rest of the flock.

"Gosh Iggy I'm so glad you came to your senses!" Nudge spoke as we walked over hand in hand. Em giggled and I smiled shaking my head.

"What she means is that she is happy for you guys." Iggy spoke under his breath and Max grunted. We ate then Fang called me over and Emma was fine with it. Fang and I walked over to the end of the cave and Fang spoke.

"Talk to Max for me!"

"What?! No way, she hates my guts," froml

"Look if not for me you really think you and Emma would be able to be together?"

I stopped for a thought, "What am I doing?" I gave in Fang was right if not for him I wouldn't be able to be with Emma.

"Just tell her to give me a chance,"

"Fine, then we are even." I walked over to where Max sat and wrote in the sand with a stick I found on the side. (Taylor… **Max**)

We need to talk…

**Why would I want to talk to you?**

I know everything…

**No you don't… But you are about to… **

I was confused and I didn't know what was going on I looked over at Max and she was leaning in towards me. I didn't even have any way to stop her because right before I was about to speak Max pressed her lips to mine.

I was screaming inside my head. I had just got together with Emma and Max chooses this moment to kiss me! Then I heard Emma scream as I tried pushing Max away. It didn't make any sense, Max hates me and now she was kissing me and in front of everyone… especially Fang!

I looked at Emma and spoke, "It wasn't me I swear, I wouldn't hurt you Emma," I tried walking close to her but she ran out of the cave and despite of her wing flew away.

"Well what are you going to do?" Gazzy asked me.

"I don't," but I cut myself off and ran out after her answering his question. I was about only about 6 feet out of the cave flapping my wings when I heard Emma call my name. I looked at her and she was fine, and had a small grin.

"This isn't funny I hurt you. You shouldn't be laughing," I spoke.

"Taylor, don't be mad but you…,"

"I?..."

"Youweresetup," she spoke really fast!

"I WAS SET UP!"


	6. Corny with 'C!

"I was what?"I asked looking at Emma

"Yes, but don't be mad I told them not to do this and they did it anyway. Iggy and Max just wanted to see if you really wouldn't hurt me, and then I begged them no…" Emma was rambling but I cut her off.

"Did Fang know?"I asked in a hurry.

"No, Max, Iggy, and I are the only ones who know… Why?"She asked but before I could answer a black figure was zooming out of the cave.

"Wait, you don't know the whole story," Max was yelling as it zoomed out. Fang didn't care though he was leaving. Then he started to turn around, he waved leaving us his goodbye.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Go after him," I told her. She gave me a small grin and flew out leaving Emma and I to the other four. I was watching Emma as she tried putting the necklace I had given her around her neck. She was having difficulties so I grabbed the clasp and helped she turned around and smiled.

"It's perfect," I spoke, "you're perfect."

"And for you, you are corny with a capital C."

"What can I say," he grinned.

~~~Line Break~~~ Emma POV ~~~

We waited on Max and Fang sitting there bored. I felt kind of bad for Max, Angel was talking about how if Fang and her were going to be together it could distract Max during fighting, or pick sides if there was ever going to be a big fight. Iggy just told her to shut up. I laid my head on Taylor's shoulder and he kissed my head, sweetly. I must say life was great at the moment but then again it's bound to be ruined soon.

Max and Fang arrived, finally after one whole hour; they were holding hands as they came into view. I was happy, we were all happy. These were the 'Kodak' moments, when you need a camera. Max looked at me and frowned then turned to Taylor.

"I'm sorry about the whole set-up. Iggy and I just wanted to make sure you were true to your word. Emma told us to leave it alone and just trust you, but we didn't listen. So, for that I'm truly sorry,"

"Me too, sorry Taylor," Iggy spoke.

"It's okay, I get it. You both were just concerned for Emma; she's too special to not look out for." Taylor spoke, creating the blush on my checks to rise to be noticeable. Iggy just nodded and shook his hand and Taylor gave Max a hug.

Everyone was made up and Taylor announced that we were going to be out for a little bit, I was in shock but I didn't say anything.

Once out of ear shot I hissed, "Where in the name of Dr. Seuss are you taking me?"

"Don't laugh but I want to compare the stars to the most gorgeous girl in the universe."

"You are just kissing up tonight, aren't you?" I asked with a smile and he returned the widest grin. I just shook my head in disappointment and followed my boyfriend to the stars.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

"Okay, let's play… um… 21 questions!" I shouted

"Fine by me,"

"No repeats either, you go first," I encouraged.

"Okay, well, what would be your perfect date?"

"Well, a little movie or something, maybe just hang out at the house, and talk. Alright Mr. Taylor, if we were dying tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I would be right by your side, holding you close, to me and never ever, ever, letting you go. If you were going to die in the next 20 minutes what would you do?"

"Well, … let's see, probably this," I spoke then I sat in his lap and turned my head to him and started to kiss him lightly.


	7. Bridget?

"Ewe, gross, could you two stop! Please my eyes are burned, they can't take it anymore!" Gazzy spoke. Taylor and I pulled back and laughed. Last night had been amazing, until we came back and the smothering came from the girls… they wanted to know what we did, where we were, did he make a move, did he say anything romantic, and my least favorite, did you do the tongue. Taylor had grabbed my hand and told the girls 'we don't kiss and tell'. I know he was trying to help, but as soon as he was out of sight they were worse than before.

"Em, I need you and Nudge to go look for fruit." Max ordered. Max had laid off the anger a lot since her and Fang had been together, and not only that she was out of MY hair. I didn't mind it at all either; she was laid back, and relaxed.

"Okay, Nudge, let's go!"

"Alright," she spoke. We headed out as Taylor came and kissed me on forehead goodbye. Nudge and Angel sighed as he did so. Nudge and I walked around the jungle and not even 10 minutes into the walk a sharp pain came through my wing. I looked behind me at my wing and found a small tranquilizer. I pushed Nudge in front of me.

"Listen, I'm going to run into a bunch of trees and some bushes, as I ran through the bushes duck down and stay there. You have to go get Taylor and the others, get them to safety tell them not to leave until dark. If I am not back by tomorrow at sunset leave without me." My eyelids fell and I brought them back up… I started to run with Nudge in front of me, so she would be unable to shoot. We came across the bushes and she did as she was told. I turned onto a trail unable to see Nudge and I heard the….

~~Line Break~~

"Well, aren't you just a naughty, naughty girl. I figured you wouldn't survive out there. I underestimated you didn't I, sweet Emma. Take her to the laboratory, don't let her lose, she learned how to fly and I have a feeling Max and the others have something to do with it."

"Yes, sir," the scientist spoke. He reached for my hands and dragged me. He brought me to a hallway and stopped. He placed his hands under my shirt and looked evilly at me. I brought my knee up and hit him 'where the sun don't shine' as he fell over in pain I grabbed his keys and quickly unlocked the chains that tied my wrist together. He began to gain his balance back and was coming this way, I did a roundhouse kick and he fell back again. I snickered; now that my hands were free I punched the guy in the face knocking him unconscious. I pulled him into a small hall closet that was open; I closed the door not wanting any one to realize what was happening. I quickly took off the scientist's lab coat, glasses, and his I.D card. I dressed myself up in his items and walked out no one was in the hall, thankfully. I quickly walked to the door and slide his card in place.

The doors opened and revealed two scientists and another experiment. I smiled gently as they walked by. Not even 10 feet away was the exit and I shot towards it. This was it, I was going to be able to escape by myself, no one helped, and not a single extra set of hand was involved. It was just me; I did something that no one thought I could do.

"Not, so, fast, Bridget!" I turned towards the voice, there stood a handsome young man and I was mesmerized. I could stare for forever, but his voice appeared again.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." I could not blow this now; I was 3 feet from the exit.

"Oh, it's okay," I spoke lowering my voice; the voice came out deeper than I thought it would.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a sore throat; I'm going to go get some fresh air," I spoke as I tried clearing out my throat, making my story more believable. He just nodded and turned away. As I reached the door, I heard the alarm go off. Freaking A! Why me? I quickly pushed the door open as I shed the lab coat and ran into the woods up onto a tree. Shouting came from different directions and barks were heard, the alarm went off. I looked up at the sky, and saw the sun… it was slowly lowering itself. Screw my life; leave it to me to have this kind of luck. I climbed higher into the tree and saw the straight shot from here to the cave. I would have gone for it, if not for the thought of exposing the others.

They had everyone looking for me for 5 minutes searching as hard as they could. Finally after no luck, they went back in and I could fly out. I quickly started flight and went to the cave to find no one there. It wasn't even sunset so why did the cave look empty as if no one had even occupied it? I went to the back to find all of the belongings piled behind a large rock. They didn't leave, the belongings were hidden as if they had all went somewhere. I was pacing the cave thinking of everything that could have happened.

They were out searching for food, so when we leave we don't have to stop.

They went out to take one last final bath/shower.

Then the worst of all, they went to help me and were captured. This was all my fault, my new friends and my new boyfriend had been captured because of me. I was a problem causer, I knew that, but if I created the mess. I was going to FIX the mess. I was going to go back, and I was going to come back to this cave with the all of the others, ALIVE!


End file.
